forgive me, first love, but i'm tired
by sheriff stilinski
Summary: I have two left feet. AndréIrene


title: forgive me, first love, but i'm tired

summary: I have two left feet. / andre&oc

author's note: that moment when you're talking to seemslikeaporno and then realizing andre's full potential to date a japanese girl named irene.

p.s. first love is the cutest song evaaah. that's where the second to last line comes from yo. and the title. but the quote in the beginning is from an old flaming lips song because it's mad silly.

and I know this doesn't really have much of a plot, because I got lazily and gave up mostly. i'm tired, no judginggg!1!

/

"When you're standing near, I feel strange."

/

The first time Andre Harris meets his soul mate, he's fresh out of Hollywood Arts without a fucking clue what's next. He's spent his high school days partying and playing music, thinking that it will bring him somewhere. He isn't going to college, because he didn't apply, and his musical career is lacking.

He's sitting on a park bench with his head in his hands when a Japanese girl trips over his boot, and she flops to the ground. She's furious when he looks up, her nose scrunched up and her eyes narrowed into angry slits. He looks at her and speaks with as much venom that's in her expression, "Watch your fucking step."

And then suddenly, before he can even comprehend, she's straddling his waist and her lips are locked with his. He responds enthusiastically, his hands roaming and he's not even thinking what's fucking happening because every guy knows when a girl kisses you – like _really _kisses you, you don't stop it. She pulls away, her hair flying back from the speed, and she smiles, "I'm Irene."

But before he can get her number, or even thank her for clearing his head, she's gone in a flash of light.

He returns to the bench for the next two weeks, his smile plastered to his face and his mood reaching a new high. He's gotten himself in order, gotten a job at the local music store until he figures things out. He teaches little kids how to play the piano and guitar, teaches them chord progressions and sings along.

Irene doesn't come back, and new girls take their place in his bed. He never loses control like he did with her, though. Maybe that's why he can't move past the way she plopped a kiss on him, right there on the park bench.

/

He's teaching this cute kid how to play the piano, when a girl in a ripped shirt and shorts walks in, bringing the humid summer air in with her. The colors in her hair are the many colors one would be able to find in fall, some strands are yellow, some are orange, some are red, some are brown.

She sees his face and her tiny smile falls. At the realization of who she is, he plays the wrong note and it's too high and it ruins the melody. The kid looks up and jumps down from the piano bench, grabs Irene's leg.

He smiles up at Irene, "Hi Mom!"

Andre wants to throw up. Irene turns to him, her eyes wide and her voice cold, "How much is the lesson for today?"

Andre's mouth is open and he's gaping at her like a fish, "It's... uh... thirty dollars for today."

Irene hands him money, and her son smiles at Andre, "I think you're the best piano teacher ever, Mr. Harris."

Andre smiles at the little boy, "If you like me so much, why don't you tell your mom she could have dinner with me?"

Irene's cold demeanor shatters and she throws her head back and laughs.

And so this, friends, is how Andre Harris gets his first date with his soul mate.

/

He brings her to the local dancing night the next day, and she wears a pretty dress that has no back. But the first thing Andre notices is that she's not wearing a fucking bra – and shit, that's hot. She's dyed her hair for the occasion, a dark chestnut brown that makes him grin.

When she realizes that he's bringing her to go dancing, she turns a perfect green shade. He asks her what's wrong, and she says, "I have two left feet."

He grins at her, "So, that's why you managed to trip over my shoes at the park."

She narrows her eyes, "That. But you also have abnormally large feet."

He laughs and takes her hands in his, and he tries to teach her how to dance, and she steps on his feet a lot, but she's nice and close. He can feel the softness of her dress and after a while, it's more of them just moving side to side and feeling the nooks of each others bodies.

His fingers rub against the base of her spine, and she giggles very softly against his neck, her head resting there. He drags his fingers over and over that one spot, loving the way she shivers and laughs every time.

She smiles up at him, and he likes the way she has to wear flats because she would be too tall if she wore heels. "Kazuki really likes you," she laughs, "He wants to have his next lesson with you already."

"He's sweet," Andre says. "He's got some talent."

She smiles, her hips cradled against his, swaying back and forth to the sweet, crooning words of Adele's song "First Love." He could lose himself in their slow rhythm, their hearts nestled against one another. She speaks very quietly, "I had him when I was fifteen. If you were wondering, his dad isn't around."

Andre manages to pull her closer, even though he didn't think it was possible, "He seems to really love you. More than anything in the world."

"I love Kazuki. He's the only person who's stayed with me."

Andre bends down to her ear, right as the song is ending, "I want to stay with you. I will stay with you, if you want me to."

She kisses him, right there. They sway back and forth, even though the music has ended, and he thinks it's possibly the most magical moment of his entire life.

/

Irene makes him feel like the world is manageable. She kisses him in the morning, her eyes groggy with sleep and her body soft against his under the covers.

"I'm happy I chose to trip over your shoes," she mumbles one morning.

He laughs and gets up from the bed to make breakfast for Kazuki.

"Love you, Rene."

She lazily grins up at him, "Of course you do."

He likes the way the ring on her finger glints in the morning sun that managed to waft through the shades. He likes the way that he returns home from recording at the studio, and she's just come home too. He likes the way he meets her lips every single time without fail, and everything just feels perfectly right.

Just before he closes the door, he hears her sleepy voice, "Thank you, for being here for me."

He turns and looks her over, her eyes slowly drifting shut, "Like I really had a choice. You're my first love, Rene."

She giggles tiredly, "Forgive me, first love, but I'm tired."

He laughs and closes the door.

/


End file.
